Concrete Angel
by OokamiJudge
Summary: Just a one shot song fic, please read and enjoy


Ok I was just listenin ta this song one day and it got a fic into my head. Please forgive me if it is lame this is my fist and so far only one shot fic I have done and the only song fic. So now before I get goin, I don't own the song, nor Harry Potter and I don't make no money off of it either. As for things **Bold** is Harry, _Italics_ will be Draco, **_both _**is gonna be both Harry and Draco or somethign ta do with 'em both, andthe lyrics are gonna have nothin. The fic might not be exactly like the song, but it is gonna be similar…also it's gonna be AU.

------------------------------------------------

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace /center

**"Go on boy" Vernon said kicking the fifteen year old Harry as he made his way out the door.**

**"Yes Uncle Vernon" the boy replied making his way off to school for the day. His turtle neck shirt and long pants covered the burses on his back, neck, arms, and legs. He was covered in them, but he never said a thing. He held back even as he was sent off each day with no food and no money for food.**

_He watched the other boy as he had done for a while now. Making his way to catch up with Harry and walk with him. They had known each other for a while now and while neither ever said anything about it they knew they had the same problem_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

**He pulled at his shirt when it revealed one of the burses on his forearm. He could see his teacher looking at him, but the woman never said anything, never asked anything**

_And for that he was glad. He didn't know what his father would do if she were to bring it up to anyone, it would probably not be good._

**He shuddered thinking of the beating Vernon would give him for telling someone. It was why he would never tell. He just took it and went on it was easier that way**

_At least that was what he always told himself. Most of the time he could make himself believe it too, but other times all he could do was wish that he had died with his mother._

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**He held his head high as he made his way through the halls "you done?" he asked**

_"Not yet." He replied leaving the unspoken reason why in his voice for only the other boy to hear. "You?"_

**"No" he replied, and his unspoken reason was there too and the same as Draco's. Neither said it though why did they need to when both knew and when it was easier to carry on as if nothing was wrong**

_It wouldn't change a thing and he knew it. One of his friends had found out once and said something. He had had to be rushed to the hospital after that._

**That was why he didn't have friends, it was easier not to because no one would understand.**

_No one but him_

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

**"I didn't I promise" he pleaded shielding his face from the onslaught of fists**

_He whimpered crouching down in the corner of his room trying his best to hide there when his father left. It didn't last though. Lucas soon returned with a belt and once more set to his beating. He didn't know what he had done, but if this didn't stop he was going to die this time. "AHHHHHH"_

**Blood poured from his broken nose. He would feel the blackness creaking upon him claiming him and hoping that maybe this time he wouldn't return.**

_The sun rose and it's rays crept into his room to find him laying on the floor both arms at odd angles, his skin far more pale then normal, and the blood from all his wounds having stooped._

**It was over**

_Finally he had been allowed peace_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**The police were told it was an accident that he had been playing with his cousin**

_That he had been trying to fly and no one had been hope_

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

**_They stood not far apart, the 'families' of the fallen boys. Both had been put off with the excuses and both believed. No one spoke up, no one said anything, and now it was to late._**

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**_They stood facing each other for once their long and restricting clothing gone. They problems were forgotten. Smiling they walled away from their families hands clasped. Things were finally as they should be._**


End file.
